With the continuous development of display technology, reflective display devices are applied in the display fields such as E-book readers, billboards, display boxes and so on due to the advantages of low power consumption, low cost, small visual fatigue, etc. Therefore, the development of the reflective display device has received increasing attention.
The total reflection phenomenon means that a refraction angle is greater than an incidence angle when light is irradiated from an optically thicker medium to an optically thinner medium; when the refraction angle is greater than or equal to 90 degrees, refracted light will not appear in the optically thinner medium; and the incident angle, corresponding to the case when the refraction angle is 90 degrees, is defined as a critical angle.
The phenomenon of electrowetting or electrocapillarity refers to a phenomenon that the distribution area of a fluid changes when the surface free energy of the fluid is changed under the action of an applied voltage.